This invention relates to a stair nosing improved so as to be suitable for a stairway spread with a carpet, a felt, a mat or the like.
So far, when a carpet is continuously spread on a stairway, it is secured to the stairway by an adhesive or is fixed to the stairway by stair rods.
However, when the above carpeting method is applied to the stairway, the carpet is extremely worn away at the stair tread nosing of each stair step to make difficult its use over a long period of time. In addition, such method gives a sense of incompatibility between the carpet and the stair nosing.
Also, a carpet of this kind as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,288,470 fastened with a protective stair edging to the stair tread nosing of each step. The protective stair edging is so installed on the step from the carpet surface that the joining with the carpet becomes unstable, resulting in insufficient fastening to the step. Thus, its use is extremely dangerous as a fall or trip hazard.
Further, a stair carpet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,224 is spread on the stairway in such a way as to join the stair carpet with the riser carpet in consecutive order. Also, a rubber nosing with a non-skid surface is fastened to the stair tread nosing from the surface of a canvas lining. Therefore, its stability at a stair tread nosing is extremely poor, since the nosing slips out of place by applying a treading pressure and also tends to produce buckling in its riser portion due to its sticking on the canvas lining by bending it.